Digimon Adventure 2V5
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: A new evil emerges...as Tai and Mimi, the other ten digidestined are forced to take them down, but their love for their two freinds holds them back. Can they save the two worlds again? Or will the two worlds, simply put, be destroyed? *Incomplete*
1. PrologueI :Summer vacation REALLY begins

-Title: Par chances, as tu…(By Chance, do you…) -Title: Par chances, as tu…(By Chance, do you…)

_-Chapter 1: _**Summer vacation REALLY begins, but high school never ends**

(Prologue to Evil comes as a close friend, Digimon adventure 2.5)

_-Summary: _Tai, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Sora, Yamato, Daisuke and Ken are all taking a much-earned vacation…back to the summer camp where the original eight first met, only now it's resort. Multiple pairings, drama, and beginning of a new Digimon Adventure. An old evil returns, but will the Digidestined be able to overcome the fact that a few of their close friends are now the enemy?

_-Characters: _Taichi Kamiya and Daisuke Motimoya (may use other characters, but for now it focuses on Daisuke and Tai).

_- Rating: _PG-13

_-Timeframe: _the following summer after the battle with Diablomon.

Authors note: Tonight, I hope to re-edit most of my stories, and fix them up, delete some, or attempt to finish them up. Check out my story 'The lone angel and the comforting princess'. I need criticism and feedback. It would be much-ly appreciated. Enjoy! Of course I'm going to use the Michi faction, only because…well you'll find out.

Digimon, what is a Digimon? Translated properly, it stands for Digital Monster. These 'monsters' are bits and pieces of information that form and create a digital being. These creatures come in many shapes and forms, various colours, big or small. They are unique in their own way, each with their own type (ranging from reptile, bird, fish, to beast-warrior, holy dragon, angel),

Attribute (Elements), Alignment (Virus, Vaccine or Data) and their own special attacks. These creatures can also change into to higher creatures, more powerful, faster and resilient. This process is called Digivolving. This is the act of a Digimon acquiring vital information from either A. A Digidestined partner, or B. defeating more Digimon. The energy from a Digidestined is the same as a defeated Digimons energy. There are many levels in the Digi-evolution chart. The basics are as follows: Baby, In-training, Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and lastly Mega. There are also many other methods like Digi-armour evolution, or DNA Energize. These 'Digi-evolutions are made possible by these Digivices, a simple machine used to control the energy flow of the digimon and the digidestined.

(Tai's POV)

I looked out the window of our apartment. I can't believe it's only been a few days after the Diablomon almost took over the real world. I looked up at the sky to see the many blinking stars, watching intently, as if there was suppose to be an answer for something, the answer as to why he and 11 of my friends were chosen to save both the digital world and our world. The coldness of the night began to set in, as it chilled my bones and gave me the instant shake to indicate to close the window, but I ignored it. I looked over to my bed to see the innocent pink figure snooze as his long ears flew up in the air after every breath he took. It also looked like he was having a nightmare. He was constantly wiggling back and forth and occasionally mumbling too.

I smiled as I stood up, and walked over to the single mattress and sat on the corner staring intently at Koramon, my digimon partner. I was about to shake him awake, when suddenly I noticed he woke up, and stared at my hand as he quickly opened his mouth, and chomped down on it. The pain of his teeth penetrating my skin was intense. He obviously had been brushing his teeth. I placed my hand over my mouth to avoid screaming, as I began shaking my hand to get him off it. Finally with one last flick of my wrist he flew off, as he gasped and landed back on the bed. I took my hand off of my mouth as I looked down at my hand to see the broken skin and some blood surfacing from my hand. "Why did you do that, Koramon? Geese, maybe you shouldn't eat before going to bed! Every night, you seem to be having nightmares!" I added sternly, staring at him, as he cowered to the bed, as if he was sitting on the ground, and placing his head between his knees.

"I'm sorry, Tai, but I was battling another Greymon, and I really thought I was going to win. I'm really sorry I bit your hand." Added Koramon as he looked away feeling really ashamed and sad that he actually bit me.

I thought about yelling, but I couldn't bring myself too. Koramon was a close friend to me. I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I smiled brightly. "It's no problem. Just make sure next time you should limit yourself to one cheeseburger before going to bed!" I added as he looked back up at me, and semi grinned and blushed.

"Tai, why are you up at this hour? It's 2:34am and you've got to help Daisuke train the kids under 13 soccer team!" Elucidated Koramon, as he looked up at me intently.

I looked out at the sky once more. "Davis sent me an email, saying that their wasn't enough kids for the registration, so the Rec. group is going to host scrimmage games, and use other members among its organisation to do host them. They told us maybe later in the summer, but not now."

Koramon smiled brightly. "Maybe we should plan something with the others then!"

I looked over at him. His smile was almost reassuring. Comforting almost. I smiled back at him, as I couldn't resist to. "Already ahead of you little buddy! We've planned to take a trip to the summer camp where we first got sent to your world. Apparently now it's a resort, and we can get in for free, because Mimi's dad bought it."

Koramon began laughing with great content. I lay back on the bed, as I heard him yawn loudly. I knew he was exhausted. He was in the digital world, trying to fight the virus digimon, that didn't pose a threat to the world, but massacred many digimon villages. I looked back over at him, as I heard a silent snore, asleep once more. Oh well, I should hit the hay too. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.

Davis's POV

My dream of becoming the best soccer player in all of Japan ended as the echoing high-pitched scream grew louder and louder. I vaguely open my eyes to see Demiveemon sleeping right next to me. He was tired too. I slowly rose out of bed to gather my thoughts and shake the sleep out of my muscles. I yawned as began to smell stale pizza and other organic food that was, no doubt, rotting. I slowly stood up as I looked around for some pants and a decent shirt, and came up short. I looked into my closet and found my Beckham T-shirt, and slipped it on, as I watched Demiveemon slowly rise up from his sleep. "Dav-ish, what times is it?" Posed Demiveemon, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's only eight in the morning, but I gotta go talk to the Rec. department, and tell them that the registration for the under 13 soccer team can't be done, because of lack of people." I finished, as I slipped on a pair of fresh boxers and a pair of denim shorts.

Demiveemon then stood up on the bed, stretching himself out, I the proceeded to open my door when Demiveemon leaped onto my back and rested on my shoulder. I didn't mind, anyways since I was going to get food. I looked over to see him smiling brightly as he enjoyed to sit on my shoulder. It seemed to be his favourite spot to sit. He felt the safest and he could everything at a higher distance up. I figured that out, since he would only do it as Demiveemon.

We walked by a groggy Jun as she mumbled good morning to both Demiveemon and me. I mumbled back to her, as I still felt tired, but knew I had to get ready for today. It was summer vacation, and there is no time to waste! Plus, there was talk of a Digidestined reunion get away, and not to mention going to the Rec. department to explain the issue. I walked by the phone, as I noticed the answering machine was flashing. I press the replay button, as the first message was from the Kamiya residence. I listened as closely as I could. "Hey Davis, it's me, Tai I was talking with the Rec. Department, and everything is covered, but meet me, Kari, Yamato and TK at ten tomorrow morning, I guess we have reservations to a resort for a week! Anyways, Koramon is being a pain, and is probably giving Mom a hard time, so I'll… Koramon! Why did you do that!" Then Tai's phone hung up.

It was sent last night at around 9:34pm, just after I went to Iori's for some sweets and to help Agumon and the others fight off some Divermon attacking the Koramon village. Just as I was about to pour some cereal in a bowl, I noticed that the figure that rested on my shoulder, soon left. I looked around to see Jun holding him like a baby or some delicate stuff animal or doll. "Your soooooooooo cute, Demiveemon!" Cooed Jun, as she smiled up at the small blue creature that resembled a cute stuff animal.

I ignored her when she did this. It was impossible to stop her from loving him to death, though Demi didn't mind. I call Demi, short for Demiveemon, and he preferred to be called Demi when he was Demiveemon. I looked up to see Jun cuddling Demi like he was a little boy, rubbing her face against, as both smiled with content. The sight almost made me puke, but I glad Jun was my sister. She showed Demi the love that I couldn't show him. I then walked into the dull looking living room, growing bored of the lovey-dovey affection moment those were having.

I slumped into the soft cushion of the comfy couch and grabbed the remote, with the bowl of cereal still in my hands. I turned it on, as I took my first bite of the cereal. I flipped through a few more channels and found nothing on at… 8:21 am. I quickly put it on the news channel, as to my surprise, nothing out of the ordinary, a news story about potholes in the road and a personal advisory against a certain type of water bottle. Not fascinating. I noticed then the little blue figure walking up to me. I stared at him with my serious face. " So, enjoyed being spoiled ya little monster?" I asked as I turned the television off.

He shook his head in agreement, as I laughed at him. I quickly at my cereal, as Demiveemon danced around the apartment, still full of energy. I quickly ran to the small, white tiled bathroom, as I brushed my teeth and gelled my hair up in spikes, grabbed my goggles and then headed out the door.

Tai's POV

I woke up in a panic, as the alarmed clocked screamed at me and read 9:03am. I jumped in the air, only to land on my head on the ground. I quickly unravelled myself from the entangling blankets that my grandmother made for me two years ago. I jumped back up, and landed on my feet as I quickly gathered some clothes and readied myself. The first shirt I grabbed was my infamous blue T-shirt with a gold star, and a pair of baggy jeans. I quickly grabbed my blue headband, slipped it on as well as my Lugz and walked out of the apartment.

I got almost the whole way down when I realized I forgot Koramon. "How could I forget Koramon? I'm such a bad person…"

I began to slouch as I slowly walked towards the stairs of the building, as I heard a honk of a car. I looked over to see Yamato, Daisuke, Kari and Takeru were all waiting patiently, as I noticed a familiar Pink figure smiled up at me. I instantly became angered, as a walked over to the vehicle. "Hey guys… I guess I slept in… BECAUSE SOMEONE LEFT WITHOUT ME!" I yelled as I stared at Koramon, as he began to sweat intensely.

I opened the door as I sat next to Kari and Takeru, with Daisuke in the front, and Yamato driving. As soon as I sat down, Koramon bounced over from Hiakri's lap and onto mine. He looked up at me ashamed. "I'm sorry, Tai, but I just became impatient, and me and Kari couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry, Tai, I didn't mean to…" I cut Koramon off as He looked up at me, still scared as to what I was going to do.

"Listen…don't worry about it Koramon, it's alright! It's no biggie, but next time; wake me up if you get impatient. I'd rather be cranky and wake up when you're around, then cranky when you're gone, because that makes me even more crankier then before!"

Every body laughed a little, as I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "So how far away is this resort, Matt?" I asked as he still concentrated on the road, but still replied to Tai.

"Well, it's about twenty minutes from your place, so we should be there soon, I'd hope!"

The car stopped at an intersection, as the light clearly indicated so. "I wonder what has changed from the last time we were there?" Questioned TK, as he was holding both a sleeping Tsunemon and Patamon.

I did too. I missed the camp, even though we were only there for a day and a half. I had so much fun, until the stupid snow came and we were sucked into the digital world. "From what Sora said, it still resembled the same. Since Tachikawa Co. has bought the land; nothing has been done to it, which is why he's letting us stay for free." Responded Kari, as she patted Gatomon on the head.

"I plan on fishing or some fresh water Trout! Or hunt some field mice!" Purred Gatomon, as she opened her eyes slightly.

"I plan on becoming the next cannon ball champion!" Bellowed Davis, as he smirked at me.

I laughed at him, as did Yamato. "You actually think you have a chance against the champion of all time, Mr. Kamiya Cannonball loose lips?" Questioned Yamato, as Davis looked over at him, as if he sprouted six more arms and three more heads.

"…Kamiya Cannon-ball-Loose-Lips… How the hell…" Repeated Davis as he looked back out the window, "Hey is this the place?"

I looked as I saw the very camp. It looked the very same as it did before. Matt pulled the car up, to where to school buses were located. Already in the lot were two cars; one obviously belonged to Mimi and the other to Ken. Everyone else was there. I got out of the car, as I approached her. I saw those sweet cinnamon eyes, and instantly I was caught in a trance, and I think she was too. Everybody else was talking loudly, as I focused in on her. I haven't seen Mimi in almost 2 years, not including those brief times in the digital world. I…missed her? Wait, this is the girl who almost wanted to stay being a spoilt little princess, and now lives in America in pure bliss. I wouldn't ever like a girl that would be selfish and arrogant…Would I?

She walked closer to me, as her slender figure made me blush at her. I tried to hide it, but it wasn't plausible. I was paralysed in amazement, as her hips swayed back and forth. Why can't I move? Why can't I do anything? Why does Meems look she pretty…there I go again! It's like I've been attracted to her for a long time, and my senses are telling me to…kiss her? Oh God! My face is as red as a tomato… and she's staring right at me. She's wearing a tight brown T-shirt with a pink slogan on the front says 'Music is my life, dating is my game'. It revealed almost EVRY curve on her torso and abdomen. Her black denim jeans were baggy, but still fashionable, as there were various pink stripes on it as well. She finally reached me as she hugged me. "Tai, it's been too long!" She cried as the hold tightened on me, almost cutting out my breath.

"That's great Meems, but I can't…breath…" I replied, as everyone around us laughed out loud, but I didn't find it at all so funny.


	2. PrologueII:Summer camp, all over again

-Title: Par chances, as tu…(By Chance, do you…) -Title: Par chances, as tu…(By Chance, do you…)

_-Chapter2 : _**Summer camp, all over again…only eviler this time**

(Prologue to Evil comes as a close friend, or friends: Digimon adventure 2.5)

_-Summary: _Tai, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Sora, Yamato, Daisuke and Ken are all taking a much-earned vacation…back to the summer camp where the original eight first met, only now it's resort. Multiple pairings, drama, and beginning of a new Digimon Adventure. An old evil returns, but will the Digidestined be able to overcome the fact that a few of their close friends are now the enemy?

_-Characters: _Taichi Kamiya and Daisuke Motimoya (may use other characters, but for now it focuses on Daisuke and Tai).

_- Rating: _PG-13

_-Timeframe: _the following summer after the battle with Diablomon.

Authors note: Since that one came out in 45 minutes, I figured I might as well and try and finish this one. I'm hoping this prologue story will only be two chapters, as I'm anxious to start Adventure 2V5. Enjoy, and check out 'The lone angel and the comforting princess'.

Expect this to be a recap chapter of everyone, and possibly the beginning of the 'evil(s)'.

Tai's POV

We all began talking amongst each other, as it felt like in eternity to all be together. Apparently, Jyou Kido, is now in college, finishing his studies to be a doctor. He's still looked the same since a couple of months ago, except he's a bit taller, and gaining some muscle tone. He's been working out, because he wants to be as healthy as he can. Who would have thought? Jyou was ahead of his game and grades, so he finished Highschool faster then anyone. Also; he's older.

Koushiro Izumi is finally done his courses and in the fall is preparing to leave to work for a Linux OS facility. He refused to work with Microsoft and refused to work for Apple, as both seemed to have may too many faults and errors built into the operating systems. He volunteered with Linux, because he felt obligated to work with them and help them develop into real competition. Now we, him and me, haven't been on good terms, since the incident…

Hikari Yagami is, of course, my sister. She's still in high school, but is leaning towards becoming a teacher. She loves to deal with children, bad or good, and she knows how to handle them, and make them listen. I guess she has mom's traits. Plus, she was gifted. She's an amazing teacher to everyone here. She possibly acts the most mature, besides Koushiro, Jyou or Ken, and shes only 13! Plus, she's developing a crush with Takeru. Oh bother…

Sora Takanouchi is still in high school, same grade as me. She has begun to take up fashion, as her mothers flower has been taken up to the next level, which is fashion. Sora still continues to play tennis, but not as much as she would've love to. She is also currently dating Yamato, and they've been doing great. They have a lot of fights, but it's only normal too. Relationships are touch and never perfect. If they happen to be, it better be because the couple are complete opposites or there is something obviously wrong.

Yamato Ishida is still playing music, and is thinking about becoming a fulltime musician and quitting school. He makes more then enough money at concerts and gigs. He still goes to school, but seems to never pay attention. He's opened up a lot, especially to the original digi-destined. He's also been talking about doing something that's been crossing his dreams; becoming an astronaut with Gabumon. Just the thought of it would be… funny. But I respect Matt, and hopes he's happy with what ever he does in the end.

Takeru is becoming one of the top basketball players to ever set his feet in Japan. He has become a legend. He is even being considered to try out for the national team for the upcoming Olympics, but basketball is the last thing on his mind. Takeru has interested in writing, and has started writing his own fan fiction (YAY!) about various shows he's seen in the past and posted them on . It seems he's finally made up his mind as to what he really wants to do, and he's finally made up his mind who he wants to spend his life with…Kari.

Miyako Inoue is the same age as TK, Kari, Ken and Daisuke. She is hoping to finish high school with a course like Koushiro ( Or Izzy , as it is his nick name, like mine is Tai), and work for a computer company as a programmer. She loves dealing with computers, and is a mastermind with math. She is more and more commonly seen doing a Soduko puzzle then talking with her friends. Koushiro thinks it's smart of here to be doing them, since it helps the brain think 'out side the box'.

I have no clue what he means, because you filling in boxes with numbers… and she seems to be

Daisuke Motimoya is the same as Takeru, only a football star. He is the best that has hit high school, except there are one person…well two people in his way; Ken and me. All three of have tried out for the national team, and we all made it. Davis, as everyone commonly calls him, is sort not doing the greatest in high school and is usually found after school with Kari, Miyako or Takeru, trying his best to grasp the concepts of Trigonometry or understanding the likes of Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet or Othello. He also has been crazy to start his own noodle cart business.

Ken Ichijoji is a pure genius. That's why he's done school already. He's actually going to be a detective. He has to wait though, because of his young age, but is always studying to become one. He is able to take to courses, it's just that his underdeveloped state, being so young, is a hazard, and has to wait till at least he's seventeen or eighteen before he can take the whole recourse. He is still able to play High school football, and he is among the top footballers in Japan. He has also developed a close friendship with Miyako. They seem to be an item.

Iori is still in elementary, going into high school next year. He is looking to hone his skills in many martial arts. His grandfather recently passed away, but this has only made him stronger. Iori plans to honour both his father and grandfather through his martial arts. He is still unsure of what he should do with his life.

Then there is Mimi Tachikawa. She is abnormally smart, since she seemed to be a complete ditz back in the digital world. She has continued with her cheerleading and maintains it as an extra curricular activity, she has begun to cook professionally, as she is taking lessons, and she has started her own solo group. She has kept up the singing because Matt encourages her to. But another I've been hearing was that she's been developing a crush for someone…that person being I.

Then there's me. Good 'ol Taici Yagami, the pro soccer player, or so everyone calls me. I'm still in high school, and it's getting harder and harder, and unlike the rest, I'm struggling to keep my marks super high. I've had my eyes set on becoming a lawyer or diplomat. I want the world to recognize the digital world as a continent. I want the people of earth to help the digital world, and unite to protect each other in harmony. That's what I want to do.

"Hey Tai, enough zoning out, and get your butt over here! We're going on a walk!" Yelled Sora, as I stared at the trunk of Matts car, looking for something but unable to figure out what it was I was looking for.

"Just one minute, I'm looking for something." I replied, as I continued to stare at the many duffle bags.

I saw mine. Kari must've put in Matt's car. I've reached in and grabbed it as two small objects fell out. One was orange and black, the other pink and black, and resembled to the '3-D' Digivices. I picked them up, as I placed them in my pocket. I knew what I had to do, but I had to avoid being noticed. I needed to tell her. I needed to let her know about…the plan.

Dai's POV

Me, Miyako, Iori, Yamato and Sora all began walking as Mimi, Tai, Jyou, Koushiro, Kari, Takeru and Ken stayed behind to catch up on old times. We've decided to go exploring. We grew bored of just staying there. Demiveemon, Yokomon, Tsunemon, Hawkmon and Armidillomon also joined us.

"So Davis, how's life going for since…you know…Kari dumped you…" Began Sora, as she walked by Matt holding his hand.

She was wearing a yellow hoody, with the hood down, and her hair in a small ponytail. She wore tight faded jeans that showed everyone her finesse and fitness. Matt, on the other hand was wearing an Alexisonfire T-shirt, it was black, and he also wore Black Cargo pants, with a chain that connected to the side of his cargo pants and to his wallet. Obviously he has dealt with thieves before. His hair was gelled for today, but normally he has it down. I wonder if he is ever going to dye it. A punk rock type of guy has never looked good with blonde hair…except for Kurt Cobain…but he wasn't punk rock.

"Ohhh, I'm over it. I tease them now. It's more fun that way…but I do wish Kari 'd gone out with me though. But life is full of choices and bumps and evil Digimon."

They all nodded in agreement. "It sure has been a while since we had to take out any threats to either world!" Added Tsunemon as he hopped along with the rest of the digimon, who were right beside the others and me.

"Yeah it has been a while since Arukeunimon and Diablomon have tried to rule the universe. It's been… too quiet." Nervously spoke Iori as he paused for a minute.

Iori was wearing a pair of crago shorts which were the same colour of Tai's old pair. He also wore a white t-shirt covered up by a fancy pattern"Iori, whaddya' mean? I think evrythin' is good so far! The Digital world is quiet, 'cause there ain't no more evil digimon worthy to take over the two worlds." Explained Armidillomon, the Anklyosaurus looking creature, as he looked up at Iori.

"Although I like your thinking, Armidillmon, I agree with Iori. Something is up. The digital world has become too quiet as of late, too quiet. And I'm getting very nervous. Plus, Koushiro is doing some research of the digital world. He feels the same. He's heard some mysterious chants as of recently, when he saved the Yokomon village. Vilemon were chanting 'Empress Satoshi and Emperor Dearaka' but through Izzy's extensive research and work, we came up with nil." Explained Miyako as she too stopped, and as did me and Sora and Matt.

"I've also heard Koushiro talk about something. When me and Tai and Koushiro met up to help out a sector, Him and Tai get unusually quiet, so quiet that it almost seems like each other is going to slit the others throat. But one day I was listening, and Izzy was talking about something about Tai being an evil something or rather. Tai laughed and Koushiro laughed, so I thought they were just joking around. But something jarred their relationship, and to see those two so distant, it actually hurts me. Besides me and Tai, Koushiro was Tai's best friend." Added Matt, as he placed his index finger on his chin.

I looked up at the sky. As I looked up, I noticed something unusual. I looked closely, as I figured out what it was. "Ummm, sorry to interrupt, but do any of you guys know about an eclipses that is suppose to happen today?" I asked as I pointed up at the disappearing sun.

I looked over at Miyako, who was wearing a white T-shirt whith a purple blouse, and a medium length skirt with sandals. She always wore her traditional bandana, and her glasses made her look rather cute. "No. I'm pretty sure this wasn't suppose to happen… unless." Miyako began to think, as she looked at here Hawk like digimon, Hawkmon.

"Hey Miyako, don't hold anything back. Tell us already!" Demanded Matt, who started to become a little uptight about the situation. I looked the other direction as I saw Demiveemon staring in the direction. "Dav-ish! I here zomething! It'z s'coming from the spot wheres the others are!" Explained Demiveemon as he stared at me intently.

I looked again and then took action as I ran towards the direction. I began to approach more and more, as I heard the others behind and Hawkmon flying above me. As we arrived, we noticed Koushiro on the ground, pounding his fists, with Kari and TK holding each other, and Jyou kneeling to tap Koushiro on the back. Ken was distant, until he looked over and saw Miyako, and walked up beside her. I walked up to Koushiro and Jyou. "What happened here?" I asked as I looked down at them both.

"It's Tai…and Mimi…They've… I can't believe I'm saying this. They're insane… They claimed," began Koushiro as Jyou helped him up, and a noticeable punch imprint was left on his face, " that he is the next force we have to defeat. He's the next Digital Empror..."

I almost fell over as my jaw dropped to the ground, making my stance unbalanced. Gasps and sighs echoed around the group. "Apparently Sam Ichijoji," Began Jyou as Miyako but in, "You mean Ken's older brother?"

"Yes, Kens older Brother had left a prophecy to be fulfilled. Ok does anyone, from the original eight, remember Gennai talking about another band of digidestined before us?" I listened as I heard multiple yes, and some sighs and gasps once again, as I continued to listen intently.

"Well apparently, Sam was the leader of them. There were others, but, they were all killed…by him. He fell into the evil, and succumbed to its power, because he felt weak and powerless because their group was even more unstable then ours were. That's the reason why we were given so many tests; so we could prove that we could work as a team, and overcome evil and preserve all that is right." Finished Jyou as he turned his attention to Koushiro.

"Sam became a loner in the digital world. He then grew tired of playing around, and began developing multiple objects that he could use to create his own 'fantasy'. Thus we have the dark rings and dark gears, as well as the Dark obelisks/ Dark Towers. These are all creations of his. He has also created the Dark Digivices, which are able to summon the gears and rings, and create the towers. Not only that, but it can Digivolve the owners Digimon differently. And Tai's Digimon, based on all the criteria among the digital world and through all the monsters of the digital world, well be unstopable as it is… the most powerful being to ever roam the digital world. And no, I do not mean Wargreymon. This is far worse. I can't figure out who it is, or will be, but I do know his ultimate stage, as do the rest of you seven originals, Skullgreymon. They say Agumons Dark mega level is beyond anything and none has lived to see it. It has the power to permanently delete anything, and even worse, it has a new digi-volving style, called Human-Digimon Evolution. Tai and Agumon can become one."

I didn't whether to think if Koushiro was truly mad, or if he was truly losing his mind because of the digital world. It wasn't certain. "It's true." Ken spoke, as I looked over to see him turn away, as if he was expecting to be slapped or punched.

I walked over to Ken. I put my hand out. "Listen, Ken. Don't beat your self up anymore. You promised that to everyone, even Wormmon." I explained as He looked over to see Wormmon nodding.

"I suppose but…" I immediately butted in, "Listen, Ken! We're in this together. It isn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself! It's even more childish then running away from your problems. Listen; no one cares about what your brother did. Know one cares about what your brother has done. We care about you Ken. You are a part of our team. No one can change that. I say we take take down Tai and Mimi…"

Ken immediately cut me off. "But there is one more problem; the prophecy reads as follows. The twelve digidestined will return to the sport where eight were swallowed into the digital world. Two, will give in to evil. Those two are the bearers of Courage and Sincerity, and in our situation, thus being Tai and Mimi. The powers of a previous emperor will become more powerful and the will bear it with great success. They're digimon will obtain new powers and forms, as well as knowledge and strength they could never witness. But there will be a downside. They cannot escpae the path they're in. If they do, they will be killed, as they also obtain what is called the 'Darkness cloak', evil clothes made by the darkness produced in their minds. The prophecy also stats a force will overcome them, and together the forces must unite to help the worlds in danger, but the prophecy also stats that one more person closest to Sam was going to join the two. A sibling. Me."

Normal POV

Meanwhile deep in the forest, Mimi and Tai held out their digivices of pure darkness, as the light consumed then and transported them through the eclipse gateway.


	3. Chapter 1

-Title: Digimon Adventure 2V5 -Title: Digimon Adventure 2V5

_-Chapter 1: _**The rise of Evil and the seperation of the Good**

(Prologue to Evil comes as a close friend, or friends: Digimon adventure 2.5)

_-Summary: _Tai, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Sora, Yamato, Daisuke and Ken are all taking a much-earned vacation…back to the summer camp where the original eight first met, only now it's resort. Multiple pairings, drama, and beginning of a new Digimon Adventure. An old evil returns, but will the Digidestined be able to overcome the fact that a few of their close friends are now the enemy?

_-Characters: _Taichi Kamiya and Daisuke Motimoya (may use other characters, but for now it focuses on Daisuke and Tai).

_- Rating: _PG-13

_-Timeframe: _the following summer after the battle with Diablomon.

Tai's POV

I watched as Daisuke, Sora, Yamato, Miyako and Iori all decided to leave. I think they said they wanted to go on a walk, so they all left. Me, Jyou, Kari, Takeru, Ken, Mimi and Koushiro all headed to one of the cabins. Its smell was musky and intense, as I opened the door and entered. The still looked the same and was still indicated to designate the 'boys' cabin. It was the very cabin that Koushiro, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru and me all slept in for the one and only night we stayed at camp. The bunk beds were still in tact, and the two pictures were still present. One was an abstract art piece and the other was a painted piece of a cross with Jesus crucified.

There were also six chairs in the cabin. Obviously Mr. Tachikawa had bought everything. He wasn't holding back. Finally, Jyou broke the silence. "Man this brings back so many memories!" He said, as Gomamon jumped on the bottom bunk bed

"I remember this place too! This is the first place we ever came too in the real world!" Added Gomamon, as he innocently smiled.

"Yeah, this is where me and Matt actually spent the most time together since our parents broke up. Man, I was such a little kid then!" Laughed Takeru, as Patamon rested upon his hat.

"I remember when I first met Sora, I had a crush on her, "I began as I noticed Mimi blushing and looking a little annoyed," But I guess I wasn't really meant foe her, as it seems Matt won her heart over."

I looked through the window to see Matt's noticeable blonde hair and Sora's short but cute red hair. It made her look like a real girl. But my affection for her was gone. My dream of ever being there for her was gone, in a sense of relationship, but we still are good friends. I watched as Mimi and Tanemon, exited the cabin. I knew something was wrong, so I decided to follow her.

I left the cabin, as Ken began asking multiple questions about the original visit back from the digital world. I walked up to Mimi, as she looked a little upset. "Hey, Meems, what's wrong? You look like something is wrong?" I began as she turned her attention to me.

"Tai, I've got to admit something." She began, as she looked down at Tanemon, who nodded at her as if telling her to continue telling me what she wanted to say.

"I've…had feelings for you." She looked down at her feet as if she was ashamed to mention it, making her face redden a little more.

I smiled at her. I did have feelings for her too. I know, especially since back when the new digidestined were still getting used to everything, I had feelings. I walked over and placed my hand on the side of her face, as it seemed she instantly froze and blushed even more. I manipulated her head with my hand as brought hers up to meet my eyes. I looked into those innocent honey-cinnamon glazed eyes, and saw her love and passion. I figured she would've liked Michael or Willis, not me. I guess good guys do get breaks. "Meems…I've had feelings for you too. Way back in the digital world, when I got separated from you guys, and sent to the real world and came back to find Jyou, we went looking for you guys and ended up finding you. When I saw you for the first time, in the beautiful dress you were wearing, I was stuck in a trance. A trance that was almost impossible to get out of, and on top of that, your voice…its beyond hypnotic. I couldn't think straight, and thanks to Jyou who helped keep my secret safe, and bring me back to reality when I was in these trances. Mimi I have fallen for you." I added as I began to feel the heat rise off of my face.

I looked down at my feet feeling embarrassed. I know what to expect now; a huge slap, with enough force to send a Greymon into next week. But I waited as I took my hand off of her face, feeling like even more a jerk, and definitely expecting to get smacked more then once, and still nothing. I finally looked up to see a blushing smile. "Tai…" She added as she hugged me.

Her warmth was so comforting and soothing. I've never felt anything like this. It also felt like something was stuck in my throat, and my stomach felt sort of sick, but excited at the same time, as if millions of newborn butterflies began fluttering in it. I wrapped my arms around her delicate frame, as I laid my head on her comforting shoulder as she did as well. At first I thought it was a cruel joke or something, but now I honestly think it's real. Then as we both moved, I felt something fall out of my pocket. It was the dark Digivices. Mimi broke the hug as we both looked down to see them. "Tai…what are those? They look like..digivices!" She gasped as she broke the hug.

I looked down at them as well, as I began to think of what I should tell her; the truth. "Mimi, we've been chosen, by a prophecy, to go back into the digital world. We are being foretold to become the next emperors of the digital world. I don't believe it either, but it's destiny." I added as I looked up to meet her eyes.

I could tell at that moment that she was scared and worried. "But Tai, that means we have to fight our friends. I can't do that! I'm against the prophecy. I can't!" Replied Mimi, as she began to look a little angry.

"I understand, Mimi, but it is for the good the digital world. 'Two digidestined of the twelve, the ones that bare Courage and Sincerity, will consume into evil, followed by another past emperor, who is a sibling of the late Sam Ichijoji. We will obtain new powers that has never been seen before.' But the part that is the most unique is we will rejoin with the rest as one and defeat an ultimate enemy that has been foretold to attack the digital world. I guess this is Sam Ichijoji's prophecy, as he knew a greater evil was coming. Mimi, we need to do this because if we don't, as selfish as it may seem, we could lose both worlds again." I explained as Koramon crept up to Mimi and me, as I picked up the devices and placed them in my pocket.

Mimi looked at Koramon. " Koramon, what do you think? Is Tai full of bologna, or is he losing his mind because he didn't get to play soccer this summer?" Mimi asked, with a hint of concern deep in her throat.

"No he isn't and no matter what choice he makes, Mimi, I'm going to help him, because me and him are friends. Nothing could change my mind." Replied Koramon, as he jumped into my arms and rested in them.

"Tai, I…" Mimi was cut off, as Koushiro began yelling, " Tai, don't do it! You can't do this! Do you understand what your doing? We're your friends, not your enemy!"

"Koushiro, buzz off! I understand your upset, but this doesn't concern you. You need to stop focusing on yourself, and focus about reality; if we don't fill Sam's prophecy, we won't be able to stop the evil that will come." I shot back at him, as Ken froze still, as Wormmon jumped down from Ken's arms.

"Ken, speak to me, what's wrong! Do I stink that bad?" Questioned Wormmon, as he continued to get his friends attention.

"No Tai, you need to…" I stopped Koushiro from talking anymore, as I threw a punch and it connected to his jaw, and sent him to the ground.

Jyou rushed over to help him back up, and obviously to check out Koushiro's jaw. "Mimi, you need to make up your mind. We need to do this not only to help the worlds, but to save our friends!" I yelled as I looked at her intensely.

She turned around to look at the fallen Koushiro, to see his angered look, and back at Tai. She nodded in agreement, as I smiled. I then grabbed her arm and Tanemon as well as Koramon, as we ran into the woods, unsure where to go. Finally after passing the many fir and pine trees, we stopped. "Tai…I want you to promise me one thing; please be by my side and protect me." She asked as she picked up Tanemon and held her.

I was in the process of getting the other device out of my pocket, when I stared at her as intently as I could. "I promise, Meems, and I hope you take care of me too!" I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I handed her the pink dark digivice. "If you haven't noticed, there is another eclipse happening. That eclipse is the gateway to the digital world. Sam foretold that once we return to the spot where the original seven were first transported to the digital world that the gate would re-open. I don't want to do this Meems, but we have to. We need to save everyone, whether it means we have to be the bad guys." I explained as I looked back down to see Koramon looking back at me with his big, cute crimson eyes.

She walked over and took the device out of my hand, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know I'm going to make a horrible Dark Empress, but I will give it my best, because I've got you, Tai. And that's all that matters. And together we can help both the worlds!" She added as I looked up at her; she's kind of cute when she gets serious!

I nodded in agreement, as the new digivices began to glow their respective colours, mixed with a hint of black. Two beams of light came from the eclipse as they engulfed the two and their respected Digimon; Koramon and Tanemon.

Dai's POV

Ken's voice sounded cheerless with no happiness present what so ever. " Listen, Ken, we are in this together, no matter, we won't let ya get turned back into the Digimon Emperor. Trust me; if all of us are in this together, anything is possible!" I yelled as I raised my fist, not knowing that my digivice was in my hand.

With in a matter of minutes, a beam of light shot down on me, as I also noticed two beams, two distant ones that were pinkish and red. That's obviously Tai and Mimi… but before I could say anything, I noticed I, like everyone else around me, was floating in separate beams along with our Digimon. And with in a matter of minutes, we were transported to: The digital world.

(After being transported)

I awoke to find myself, lying on my stomach to the ground. I noticed that my head hurt, so obviously I landed on it when I transported. I slowly got up, as I noticed Veemon, still on the ground. He must have digivolved into Veemon when we transported. I quickly got up, as I ran over to him and picked him up. He still wasn't moving. "Hey, little buddy, it's me, Davis, your partner! Please speak to me Veemon!" I yelled as I began to feel sorrow for the first time in a while.

I sat down, as I felt my eyes sting, as I tried to hold back the tears. "Veemon, wake up lil' buddy! Please wake up!" I whispered as I continued to look at his motionless body.

"Davis! Is that you?" Demanded a familiar voice, which obviously belonged to Yamato.

I looked up to see his clothing had changed. The digital world has a bad habit of switching clothes, especially when evil is present. He wore a pair of old jeans with holes in the knees. They were obviously beyond old, as well as his blue converse sneakers. He also wore a black t-shirt with an unzipped blue leather jacket. The funny part was he wore a blue bandanna that sort of made him look like Axel Rose from Guns'n'Roses. "Yeah, its me, but Veemon…he's not moving or answering me..." I replied, as I shifted my attention from Yamato to Veemon.

Yamato and Gabumon, a wolf looking digimon, with a white and blue fur on his back, came running with him. The got over to me, as another familiar voice echoed. "Matt! Is that you?" Demanded the curious redhead, as she was rustling the bushes ahead of Matt and me.

We looked up and saw Bioyomon. We both smiled, as Sora stood right next to the bushes. She was wearing tight dark denim jeans, with a white T-shirt and a basketball jersey over it that read '03' on the front and back. It was red, with black and white trim. Bioyomon, the rather giant pink and blue bird Digimon, landed right next to Sora. "Sora!" Yelled Matt, as she ran up and hugged him.

"What's wrong with Veemon?" Asked Bioyomon, as she stared intently at Gabumon.

"I think Davis said he's been unconscious since he's found him." Replied Gabumon, as he looked over at me.

Veemon, please wake up I can't lose you! Please don't leave me alone!


	4. Chapter 2

-Title: Digimon Adventure 2V5 -Title: Digimon Adventure 2V5

_-Chapter 2: _**Emperor Dearaka's and Empress Satoshi's new power**

_-Summary: _Tai, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Sora, Yamato, Daisuke and Ken are all taking a much-earned vacation…back to the summer camp where the original eight first met, only now it's resort. Multiple pairings, drama, and beginning of a new Digimon Adventure. An old evil returns, but will the Digidestined be able to overcome the fact that a few of their close friends are now the enemy?

_-Characters: _Taichi Kamiya and Daisuke Motimoya (may use other characters, but for now it focuses on Daisuke and Tai).

_- Rating: _PG-15

_-Timeframe: _the following summer after the battle with Diablomon.

Tai's POV

I woke up to find myself on the floor. I slowly rose to my feet and realized my clothing was different. I had black shoulder pads, almost like a footballer. It was kind of annoying. I also have a dark navy blue cape, and different hair: it was still the same chestnut brown, but it was smoothed out, and tied back in a pony tail, with several strands running down my right eye. I also have black gloves, black work boots and black baggy cargo pants. I looked around to see several monitors and screens, as well as a fallen Agumon. "Agumon, wake up!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

As I was running, I noticed the shirt was like a tight polyester and synthetic material that went over my body perfectly. It was annoying because I almost felt claustrophobic. "Tai…is that you?" Demanded the semi dazed Digimon, who was a sight for sore eyes.

"Yeah its me, Agumon. Don't let the hair fool you. Now, we've got to figure what exactly what we have to do, and if there is a new wardrobe! This 'suit' is killing me!" I added as I helped the lizard back to his feet.

I looked around a little and notice a rack with two mouth masks. It looked a lot like the mouth pieces off of the Mortal Kombat game, the ones that Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke and Reptile. It had the crest symbol of courage, with a fireball run through it. The colour of the mask was red, but the symbols were black. There was another beside it. It bared the crest of sincerity, with a leaf through it. Its colour was green and the designs were black as well. I picked up the mask that obviously belonged to me. Then I looked around once more; to notice another slumped body, which obviously belonged to Mimi. I ran over and began shaking her. She was wearing the same clothes, except her pants were knickers. She had the shoulder pads and the skintight shirt. "Mimi, wake up. Hey wake up it's me, Tai!" I yelled as I grabbed her hips and tried to shake her to wake her up.

I watched for a few minutes as finally her eyes began to open. She looked up at me, as I smiled back at her. "Tai? Is that you?" She demanded, as she sat up to reveal a covered up Tanemon.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess we have our 'costumes' already picked out for us! We both have the same hairstyle! Though these body suits are a bit too much…" I explained as I tried to stretch out the material.

"Tai, I don't know if I can do this. They're our friends. I mean… Sora and Miyako mean a lot to me. I don't know if I can…" Mimi was stopped, as a screen popped with a figure that was similar looking to that of Ken, as the Digimon Emperor.

"Greetings, bearer of the crest of Courage, and the crest of Sincerity! My name is Sam Ichijoji. I am the one who has created the utensils before you for your use. I planned to control and use the digital world for my own bidding. My mind was destroyed as I barely escaped the digital world. I was being attacked by Piedmon, as you already, is a Dark Master. I escaped knowing my time would be over and it was only a matter of time before my insanity caught up with me, causing me to freak out in a road and resulting in my death, but enough of that. Though your friends are the people you refuse to fight, I have made a special mask, each with your respected crest on it, so it is able to help make you forget your friends. In the case you choose to forget that your now emperor Dearaka and Empress Satoshi, your suits act as a energy degrader, and consumes your body empty of its energy, and CAN result in death. I'm sure you don't want that." Began the hologram, as this seemed to be some sick and twisted game.

I looked over at Mimi. She was scared. I knew it. The hologram then caught my attention as it continued to speak. "Your goal, as of right now, is to capture as much territory, as my brother attempted. Only this time, you must succeed. There is no room for failure. Let me also remind you of some thing: Your digimon can evolve in two ways; the original digivolution or dark evolution. Normal is well, you should know by now, but dark is more intense versions of your chosen digimon and more powerful, though beware, unless you fail to tame your digimons dark side, they may not listen at all. And lastly your masks possess great powers, equivalent to a digi-armour evolved digimon. Bearer of Courage you possess great power; your strength increases more then Wargreymons, as does your speed. You also have the ability to manipulate fire in your hands. Bearer of Sincerity you possess telepathic abilities as well as great speed. You can manipulate objects with a simple flick of your wrist and the concentration on that object. You can also manipulate the earth. Also both of you can fly, but your energy level, like your digimons must be replenished. You will find ways to do so. As a bonus, you both can summon your respected elements special weapon. The weapons must be in your possession. They can be found over by the rack of masks. Use your elemental abilities to get the most use out of them. Until later on and until you've fulfilled the tasks given to you, which is to eliminate the other 10 Digidestined and create as many Dark Spire towers, I will appear to give you more advice and tasks at hand. Until then… jeese… Microsoft never makes a high quality Web cam…" The hologram disappeared, as I walked over to the rack and found a hilt and a handle for what used to be a sword, but there was no blade.

I looked back over to Mimi, as she still remained frozen with fear. I dropped the mask and walked over to her and hugged her. "I understand, Mimi, but there is nothing we can do. We couldn't have avoided this, not if you still want to be alive. We need to do this because we were chosen. And Meems, your not alone. Anything we do" I said as I placed the facemask over my mouth, "We do together!"

Dai's POV

We continued to walk as Veemon was still out like a light. I held him and remained in the back of Sora and Matt, as Bioyomon and Gabumon both led them. We came to the end of the forest as we came across Jyou and Gomamon, Iori and Armidillomon, Miyako and Hawkmon and Ken and Wormmon.

"Ken! Iori! Miyako!" Yelled Matt as he And Sora ran over to them.

"Matt and Sora! Where were you guys?" Yelled Miyako, as Me, Gabumon, Bioyomon and Veemon all caught up to Matt, Sora and Miyako.

"I don't know. But Veemon is hurt. He hasn't waked since we arrived in the digital world. We need to watch out. 'They' could be after us too." Explained Matt.

"I've felt the same. But I've also noticed something; Black Spires. And where there is Black Spires, there's no doubt…" A depressed Ken cut off Jyou, "Black rings."

"What?!" Shouted Gabumon as he looked over at Jyou.

"He's not lying. It's true." Added Gomamon.

"I thought we defeated the Dark Spires, Dav-ish…" Responded a low and sullen voice, which came from the creature in my arms.

"Veemon!" I yelled as I lifted Veemon up in the air.

"Finally he's awake!" Exclaimed Sora as she sighed in relief, almost feeling sorry.

I smiled as hard as I could, as Veemon looked up at me with his eyes, as suddenly I loud crash and bang were heard as a Starmon appeared from the forest entrance where we met Jyou, Miyako, Iori and Ken. "Well, well, looks like I've found some prey, too bad you fellows won't stand a chance against me!" Added the star shaped figure, as he landed on the ground maybe 10 feet away from us.

"What? Starmon? You gotta be kidding me! Is that the best that they can do?" Snickered Matt, as he took a fighting stance.

"I see you doubt me. Fine, how about a Meteor Shower!" Yelled Starmon, as he raised his arms to the sky as several meteors began falling towards us.

"We can't digivolve! That Spire is making it almost impossible, well completely impossible. It's up to Davis and the others!" Yelled Jyou, as Gomamon looked away ashamed.

"I can't! Veemon is too weak. It's up to Iori and Miyako!" I yelled as I looked at them as they shook their heads.

"Digi- Armour Energize!" The both yelled out in sync, as both Hawkmon and Armidillomon began to glow.

"Amrodillomon Armour digivolve to… Digmon! The drill of knowledge!" Yelled the giant yellow Beetle-like- Digimon who had drills for hands and for a nose.

"Hawkmon Amour digivolve to… Halsemon, the wings of love!" Bellowed the giant bird like Griffon.

"Gold Rush!" Yelled Digmon as his drills shot off and blew up some of the incoming meteorites.

"Tempest wing!" Yelled Halsemon, as a red laser blast shot from his wings and mask, destroying what was left of them.

"How about you try us on now, Starmon?" Questioned Miyako, as she closed her eyes and folded her arms on her chest, followed by a smirk

"Yeah, try us on now!" Cried Cody as he pointed towards the Digimon.

"You kids talk to much. Try fillin' your mouths with a Star Punch!" Yelled Starmon, as he lunged forward towards the Miyako and Iori.

"Iori, watch out!" Cried Sora.

"Not to worry, try filling your mouth with some Gold Rush!" Bellowed out Digmon, as he shot more missiles, fresh ones where the old ones used to be, at Starmon, as they directly hit fist.

The impact sent him hurling backwards. "Okay, Halsemon, destroy the Black ring! It's around his arm!" Explained Miyako, as he saw its gleam from the bright sun.

"Tempest wing!" Roared Halsemon, as his laser this time shot from his eyes, nailing the target, and destroying the black ring.

After this, Starmon fell back to the ground. "Alright, way to show'em that 'you're the mon'!" Cheered Jyou, as if he raised his arm in victory.

"Good Job you guys! You definitely put him in his place!" I added, as both Miyako and Iori both grinned happily.

Just before they could celebrate, a large fireball hurled itself towards Veemon and me. "Dark Fire Ball!" Echoed a distant voice that seemed all too familiar.

I looked up as I saw a dark figure, hovering. His clothing was beyond dark. A mouth covering or mouth mask or breathing mask or whatever it was covered up the lower part of his face, a lone strand of hair free itself from the rest of his slicked back style. Shoulder pads rested themselves easily, as if it gave him more definition. He was also floating in mid-air, as if he was a natural, but the then that startled me was the object…no… substance in his hand. It was…fire? Is this guy some marvel comic book hero? That's impossible, but that voice… It sounded all to familiar…wait. That's Tai! I can't believe it; this is unlike anything we've fought.

"Miyako, we need to attack him now. If he gets away, then we'll have to fight him later, and he'll only be a nuisance!" Growled Halsemon, as he prepared himself to fight the friendly foe.

"Tai, why are you…" I watched Matt flare with anger, as Tai interrupted by laughing and slowly making his way to the ground.

"Foregt Tai… Tai is no longer its Emperor Dearaka now! Prepare yourself or face defeat, punks!" Hollered the Emperor as he formed a fist and leaped towards me, Sora and Matt.

"Tempest Wing!" Howled Halsemon as the beam shot towards them, and making the emperor stop in his tracks.

"Dark telepath!" Yelled another familiar, as the attack froze instantly, shocking everybody in return.

Tai Leapt in the air, as he joined the familiar girls side, both wearing identical outfits, of capes, mouth masks each with a distinct symbol, skin tight shirts, along with dark cargo pants and boots. I watched as the girl squeezed her hand as the motion disintegrated the beam. I looked around, as everyone was speechless. Matt, Sora, Ken, Miyako, Jyou and Iori. All unable to respond or act. "Dark Fire ball barrage!" Yelled Tai, as he began flinging large amount fireballs towards our direction.

I watched intently, as I reached towards the ground where Veemon was, picked him up as I jumped out of the way. Why is he only attacking me? "Be very afraid, Digidestined! You will not defeat us! This is your match! You can't defeat us, as we have just as much power as a Digimon!" Explained the emperor…no wait it's Tai.

"Tai, don't do this, we can't fight you! We don't want to; your one of us, you're a digidestined. Plus, you're our friend! We don't want to Tai!" Screamed Matt, as he looked at both figures intently.

"Like I said, digidestined, we're not who you think. We're the new Digimon Emperors; Emperor Dearaka and Empress Satoshi. You have something that belongs to us!" Began Emperor Dearaka, as he grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, the one named 'Ken' has to come with us, you reckless digidestined! We won't be stopped, and you can't get in our way!" Chuckled the figure that obviously belonged to Mimi, as she raised her arm.

Slowly but surely a tree gave way from her attack, and began floating above its own original rooted spot. Mimi then flung her arm over towards Digmon and Halsemon, as the tree flew and connected, making then de-evolving back to Hawkmon and Armidillomon. I looked over to my right to see the fallen digimon, and Miyako and Iori rushing over to help their digimon out. "Resistance is futile, you stubborn digidestined!" Laughed Emperor Dearaka, as he reached for his small object on his side. "Sword of the flaming Courage!"

The object then began growing a katana like blade, but the weapon was made out of fire. He wielded like he knew what he was doing. Mimi also drew a curved weapon. " Bow and Arrow of Sincere Earth!"

The ground began to lift up as clumps of earth began to form various amounts of arrows, and floated next to her. "So, Digidestined, feel…lucky?" Questioned Emperor Dearaka as he smirked towards the figures on the ground.

I knew this was going to hurt everyone. I know this is going to hurt the rest of the Digidestined, but, I'm the only one left besides Ken, and I can't let Tai take him away!

To be continued…


End file.
